1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement of a specimen having a layered structure without destroying the layers using an electromagnetic wave (the frequency of which is between 0.01 [THz] and 100 [THz]) (such as a terahertz wave (the frequency of which is between 0.03 [THz] and 10 [THz]), for example).
2. Related Art
There is a known technique of irradiating a specimen having a layered structure with a terahertz wave and detecting reflected terahertz waves reflected by respective layers in order to test the specimen by means of non-destructive test (refer to Abstract of JP 2012-237657 A, for example).